Til Death Do We Part
by deidaralover4evr
Summary: Sasori never got to show the blonde how he truly felt in life. Now that they are both called back from the grave, he will get to have the chance he has always wanted! SasoDei lemon and some extreme language. First yaoi I ever wrote!


This is my first yaoi ever! I LOVE this pairing so much! It takes place hen the have come back from the dead but before the war begins. Also remember they wore brown cloaks and their eyes were that dead color that I think had black, red, and green in it. Please enjoy 3

WARNING: language and yummy yummy boy on boy!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the show, Deidara, or Sasori. The things I would make those two do to each other if I did...

*forgot to add the "hm"s at first. Now they are there!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Deidara sat on the bed of his old akatsuki room, completely bored. Kabuto had let all the undead ninja stay at the hideout while they were waiting for the battle to begin. Sitting there with nothing to do was basically the same exact thing as being dead. When he died, he didn't go to some firey pit with demons torturing him. Death for those who had been particularly evil in life were sent to a vast area of nothing. You would sit there day after day with nothing but an empty dead field surrounding you. The sky was always a dull gray with no sunlight ever shinning through, so day and night were non-existent. When he was pulled from the nothingness to fight, he had anticipated there would be more to do. But even being back in the living world was as boring as fuck.

The thick fog of boringness lifted a little when he heard his bedroom door open. He looked up and saw a teenager with blood red hair and dead eyes, the same as his own possessed ones. His first thought was that the stranger was extremely attractive, but the dark energy the person gave off made Deidara shiver. For some reason it was oddly familiar.

"What the hell are you doing here, hm?" Deidara asked, feeling uneasy.

The attractive intruder smirked,"So it seems I was correct after all. You did die an early death, brat."

The attitude he used to speak the words plus the pet name stirred some realization in Deidara.

"Sasori no Danna?" he asked unsure. He never had gotten to see what Sasori truly looked like. He never left that puppet he always traveled in.

The now identified red head's smirk grew,"So you do remember me. Figures you wouldn't be able to survive without my skills being there to win the battles."

Deidara scoffed," Well you didn't do any better. You were always saying art is eternal and then you go and get yourself kill by a stupid pink bitch and your own grandmother, hm!"

Sasori frowned. He closed the door behind him. Deidara heard the click of the lock.

"Danna?" he asked, his uneasiness returning to him.

"When we were both alive, there was something I always wanted to try out," Sasori explained while he walked closer to Deidara's bed,"However, my old human puppet didn't have a certain...tool that would allow us to achieve my goal."

He now stood directly next to Deidara, towering over the bomber who was leaning as far away as possible.

"Now," he said, his smirk returning,"with this form, I am finally able to make my plans a reality."

Without warning, he pushed Deidara into a lying position on the bed with Sasori on top of him. He pinned Deidara's wrists above his head so he couldn't resist the sudden action.

"What the fuck, hm?!" Deidara questioned angrily, trying to fight against his ex-partner's grip, but the hold was too firm for him to escape.

"I have waited to do this for such a long time," Sasori said, his smirk transformed into a purely evil grin.

He leaned in and captured Deidara's unsuspecting lips. Deidara tried to squirm away. Sasori's tongue ran over Deidara's mouth, asking for not only entrance, but also completely acceptance and submission. The gesture felt so right and natural, like they were meant to be doing this. Plus this would be the most fun he'd had since his death. He made the decision to open up his mouth and invite Sasori's tongue to explore. Sasori seemed pleased by the new result and thrusted his tongue inside the moist opening. He searched every inch of it, allowing his tongue to tangle with Deidara's. Deidara fought briefly for dominance, but truthfully did not want to succeed. Sasori easily overpowered the passionate kiss. He pulled away and looked at Deidara's flushed face.

He sighed,"I wish your eyes weren't that possessed dead color. I loved your blue ones. It was such a stunning color," he said, sounding uncharacteristically kind and compassionate.

"Sasori," he breathed out, feeling his cheeks grow so hot they probably looked the same color as Sasori's hair.

Sasori leaned back down and sucked gently on Deidara's neck, leaving sensitive love bites. The blonde moaned from the pleasure, never feeling anything quite like it before. While he continued to suck, Sasori reached down and unclasped the brown cloak Deidara had on, throwing it to the side. He worked quickly and soon the rest of Deidara's clothes were joining it. He laid before Sasori, completely exposed and naked. His hands had been let go when his clothes were being taken off so he could now use them to try and cover himself up the best he could.

Sasori smiled and gently pushed them away, "You don't need to do that. I think you are so beautiful." He took off his own clothing and threw them on top of Deidara's clothes.

Deidara's eyes were completely hypnotized by the kind, handsome man above him. Who knew under that ugly monster of a puppet he had always traveled with, there would be an incredibly sexy and gorgeous being.

Sasori leaned in so his lips were next to Deidara's left ear,"Would you like to go all the way?" he asked seductively.

Deidara blushed even more and nodded his head slowly to say yes.

Sasori smirked,"Well you will have to help me out to get...prepared."

He laid down on the bed next to Deidara.

"Do you know what a blow-job is, Deidara?" he asked.

Deidara nodded his head again.

"Well if you want this to happen with less pain, you will have to help me because we don't have any lube," Sasori told him.

Deidara understood exactly what he was saying. The idea excited but also scared him a little since he had never given one before. He slowly made his way over to the end of the bed. Sasori watched his every movement intensely. He positioned the upper half of his body to lean on the end of the bed so his mouth was hovering over Sasori's cock. He gave a nervous gulp and then slowly licked the tip. That seemed to give a little pleasure to Sasori, but Deidara knew he shouldn't go too slow. He swallowed the tip and bobbed his head up and down, taking in every inch carefully. Sasori had a nine inch cock so it wasn't easy to swallow it all, especially for someone who had never sucked a cock before. But despite his lack of experience, he managed to get most of the length in his mouth. He almost gagged, but he wanted to give Sasori as much pleasure as possible. His tongue and teeth massaged the throbbing length and he made quiet humming noises, sending shivers up Sasori's spine and making him moan like crazy.

"Deidara," he exclaimed, in total bliss from his lover's actions.

It was too much for him to handle. He suddenly released his load in Deidara's mouth with no warning. It had been such a long time since he felt that stimulated. Deidara slightly gagged on the wad of cum that had just been released into his throat, but he swallowed every drop, in love with the new bitter taste of the puppet master's seed. It tasted wonderful!

Deidara found himself being pulled back onto the bed and flipped under Sasori once more. Sasori was surprisingly hard again and eager to take the blonde artist.

"Do you want me to prepare you?" he asked, unsure of he could wait any longer. He truly hated waiting.

Deidara, who also found at the moment that he had the same patience level as his master, shook his head.

Relieved and excited, Sasori spread Deidara's legs apart, giving himself as much access as possible. He lined up his tip with Deidara's unprepared entrance. Slowly he pushed it inside. It was slightly difficult to do at first since the opening wasn't used to being stretched so far.

"Damn it,Deidara, you're so tight!" he gasped, working himself farther inside until he was almost halfway.

Deidara bit his tongue at the feeling of his ass being torn apart. He tried to stop the tears that resulted from his pain, but a few managed to slip out. Sasori noticed and carefully caught the tear drops with his tongue.

"Don't worry. It will feel much better soon," he assured the pained uke.

Deidara nodded and in an effort to make the hurt go away faster, he pushed himself closer to Sasori so the cock would go in more quickly. Soon all nine inches were inside of him. Sasori started to pull out and push back in. He started to create a steady rhythm, searching for his love's prostate.

"Ohhh!" Deidara moaned,"Harder!"

He had found it! He continued to hit the same spot, getting a delectable moan from Deidara each time he did. The two of them timed their thrusts, making either feel such pleasure neither had every truly felt before. Sasori turned some of attention to Deidara's completely ignored cock and being pumping it in time with their rhythm.

The now ex-virgin couldn't take it anymore. It was amazing he had been able to contain himself so long in the first place.

"Sasori no Danna, I'm gonna cum!" he announced.

Sasori nodded and quickened his pace, also feeling his own release approaching soon and he wanted to reach it with the other. Their both felt their bodies reach the highest point and at the same time unleash their seed. Deidara's splattered all over his and Sasori's stomach and face while Sasori's filled up Deidara's abused hole to the brim, creating a heated sensation inside the bomber's ass.

Sasori pulled out and laid next to Deidara. The bed was extremely small, but they manged to fit when Sasori put his arms around Deidara's waist and held them as close together as possible. He closed his eyes and savored the perfect moment.

"Danna?" the bomber asked.

He opened his eyes again,"What is it?"

"What was the world of the dead like for you, hm?"

Sasori was confused as to why he would ask that. Why would that be the first thing he says after they just had sex. But he answered anyways.

"It was nothing," he said,"Literally nothing. Just black. It looked like an empty field with dead trees and grass with no one else anywhere to be seen."

Deidara sighed,"I went to a place exactly like that. That is where we will be going back to once the war is over, huh? And then we will never see each other again."

Sasori saw a stray tear fall down Deidara's cheek. He gently wipes it away and gave Deidara a sad smile.

"Don't be sad," he said,"I am happy I had one final chance to show you how I truly feel."

••••••••••••••••••

Deidara stared into the darkness once more. Nothing. The battle was done and his soul has been released back into the dark for eternity. He missed the red head. He missed the touch of his skin against his own. The feeling of their lips pressed against each other. He closed his eyes to picture it. It felt so real and warm. He pressed farther against the imaginary lips and realized something. It wasn't imaginary. His eyes bolted open and stared in muddy brown ones. They were very soft and big. Stray red hairs covered them. He pulled back in disbelief.

"Danna?" he asked.

The puppet master smiled,"It seems the gods of death have taken a little pity on our loneliness and made us cell mates in this dark prison. Which is alight by me. I get to see your stunning blue eyes every day forever now."

Deidara smiled and leaned back in to begin the passionate kiss again. If he got to be with Sasori for eternity, he would choose the land of the dead over the living any day!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So what did y'all think? I hope it was passable. I really enjoyed writing it. Please review and if you enjoyed it enough, please fav it!


End file.
